


横山老师不要三心二意

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: *师生





	横山老师不要三心二意

>1.  
横山回家后就闻到了一股熟悉的咖喱味，他走进房间，就看见厨房里的少年尚还未换下校服就穿着围裙将晚餐端上桌，那少年见到自己便扬起了笑容：  
“横山君！”  
   
锦户的刘海有点长了，他老是皱着眉挤挤眼睛，可是吃着晚餐又不愿伸手去拨开那几缕头发，就甩甩脑袋，可是怎么也不成功，搞得他终于不耐烦的放下勺子用手将刘海拨开了，可是一低头刘海又滑下来了，于是他有点委屈的撇着嘴望向对面的横山。  
横山笑了下：“先吃饭吧，待会帮你剪刘海。”  
“唔。”  
锦户点了点头，又抓了把头发后才重新低下头吃起晚餐来。  
   
   
>2.  
饭后锦户乖乖的拿好了工具坐到沙发上，等待着横山洗好碗过来给自己剪刘海。  
横山走过来，将慢慢垂落下来的衣袖重新挽上去，他走到锦户面前，拿了旧报纸让他托着：“户君，闭眼。”  
锦户闭上眼，嘴角还带着有点压抑不住了的笑意。  
横山耳朵尖发红，他推了推眼镜，让自己集中注意力到眼前的少年身上。  
   
少年人的面容尚未张开，有些青涩的脸部线条却早已定下了他深刻的外貌基调，横山的手指指节抵着他的额头，认真的为他剪着头发，横山深知要是没剪好的话锦户一定会生气的拿着剪刀冲着自己的头发来了。  
洗过碗后的横山会习惯用洗手液再洗一次手，他的手上一股好闻的橘子味，让锦户有点着迷，他偷偷地眯起一只眼睛朝上看，正巧横山剪好一截将手松开，于是锦户又飞快的将眼睛闭上了，等到横山再开始剪另一边的时候他才再一次悄悄地睁开了眼睛。  
   
——横山认真的样子特别性感。  
   
锦户想着。  
想到今天已经是周五了，明天就是周末两人都不用去学校，今晚可以好好玩啦。  
锦户一边想一边扬起了嘴角。  
   
等到横山剪好头发后他用手指拨弄着锦户的刘海，让锦户睁开了眼睛。  
锦户的眼睛非常好看，特别是上目线看着人的时候杀伤力巨大，他自己也知道，对于横山，上目线简直是百战不殆的利器。于是他抬起眼睛看向横山，横山被正面击中，愣了一下，就在横山怔愣的时候锦户露出了招牌的好看笑容：  
“谢谢啦，横山老师！”  
横山一下子脸色爆红，他支吾着想要退开，可是锦户却拉住了他的衣袖，闭着眼睛凑过去，还皱着眉：“我的眼睛是不是进了头发，好疼啊。”  
闻言横山也顾不得害羞了，低下头认真的就要去看锦户的眼睛，结果才一低头锦户就睁开极其清明的眼睛凑上去扯着他的领带吻了过去。  
少年的吻来势汹汹，一时间惊得横山差点摔了，他双手撑在锦户大腿两侧的沙发上，愣愣的看着眼前锦户那长的过分的睫毛。  
   
唇舌间纠缠的水声粘腻又暧昧，在两人的耳边无限被放大，感官都集中在了唇舌上，锦户的吻技青涩，横山比他熟练，每次都会把锦户亲的七晕八素的。就像现在，横山的手都已经探进自己的衣服里了。  
可是这一次——  
锦户推开横山，横山有点诧异，他白皙的两颊上都已经带上了些红晕，也不知道是害羞还是什么，他瞪着眼睛：“户君？”  
锦户笑起来，他凑过去抱住横山，也不顾横山的眼镜，脸颊亲昵的蹭着横山的脸颊：“进屋吧？”  
“啊…好。”  
横山动作熟练的正面将双手托在锦户的大腿上将他抱了起来，锦户将腿盘在横山的腰间，抱紧了横山的脖子，笑嘻嘻的拱着脑袋在横山的脖子处乱亲，横山温和的笑着任由着自己的男孩像一只小狗一样在自己怀里拱来拱去的，也任由男孩乱亲着他的脖子，只是嘱咐着不要咬太重。  
进了卧室，横山顺势将锦户往床铺上压下去，锦户笑着叫起来，蹬着腿要把横山踢开，横山一下子握着他的脚腕，偏头吻上了男生骨节分明的脚踝。  
这一幕实在是太有冲击力，锦户看着黑发肤白的男人将殷红的嘴唇贴在自己蜜色的脚踝上，神色虔诚，仿佛在做一件神圣的事情。  
“kimi君…”锦户的嗓子有点哑了，叫出的名字令男人藏在眼镜下的眼睛危险的眯了起来。  
   
男孩示弱的声音实在是太过可爱，横山总是有些控制不住自己，他亲吻着锦户赤裸的胸膛，手指熟稔的抚慰着他的性器。  
锦户生的单薄，却又有着柔韧而有力的肌肉，肌肉的线条平滑却分明，看上去蕴含着十足的爆发力，正处于少年与青年之间界限模糊的身材让他看上去性感极了，再往上看去，锦户的眼睫被些许的泪珠打湿了，簇着湿润的双眼，令他的面容多了些被欺负的神色，却让横山更加兴奋了。  
横山嫌眼镜碍事，于是将眼镜摘了下来搁在一边，这一系列的动作令锦户呜咽一声，性器在横山的手里更是又大了一圈。  
横山先让锦户射了一次，缠绵的吻着瘫软在自己身下喘息着的男孩子，就着锦户射出来的浊液探向了锦户的后穴。  
可是光靠那些是不够的，横山取过一旁床头柜上的润滑剂，是树莓味的，酸酸甜甜的气味令本就湿黏的空气更加甜腻，锦户泪眼朦胧的任由横山抬高了自己的双腿帮自己做着扩张。  
昏昏沉沉之间被摸索到敏感点的锦户脱口而出：“老师——”  
体内的手指停了一瞬，迅速抽了出去，锦户还没来得及感到空虚，横山的性器就已经挤了进来。  
“啊——”  
锦户仰着下颔，长长的喘了一口气。  
没等到锦户缓过来，横山就已经开始了狂风骤雨般的抽插，锦户被顶的几乎说不出完整的话，他的手胡乱的抓着床单，两条纤细的小腿被高高的架在横山的肩上，整个人几乎是被对折了一样接受着身后人的进攻。  
锦户哭出来了，光是抓着床单已经不足以满足他的空虚，他不光希望身体深处被深深地顶入，也贪心的希望着手里有什么可以让他安心下来的东西。  
这时横山仿佛看穿了他的心里所想一般，探出一只手握住了锦户的手，十指相扣着，锦户满足的笑了下，喉间还是溢出了控制不了的呻吟：  
“嗯……哈……”  
   
快感在体内堆积着，最后全部泄出来时锦户全身颤抖，被横山紧紧的抱在怀里，两具又热又湿的身体交缠在一起，锦户迷恋着这样的拥抱，他抓着横山的肩膀，呜咽出声：  
“唔——”  
横山喘息着，吻着锦户的脖子，又舔又咬，锦户被激得也在横山的脖子处舔吻着，这仿佛野兽一般的舔吻令横山心里很是满足，全部射在锦户的小腹上后横山也不想放开锦户，可是不得不要去洗澡，他吻了吻锦户的肩膀然后一把将他抱了起来。  
   
锦户眼睛都已经哭红了，看上去委屈的不得了，横山怜爱的亲亲锦户，将人抱进了放好水的浴缸里。  
可锦户虽然面上看着委屈，心里的小恶魔却悄悄地竖起了尾巴。  
洗澡的时候他一口一个老师，把横山臊的不行，满脸通红，手足无措的帮锦户洗完了澡，锦户满足的看着这人害羞却又无法不照顾自己的样子实在是可爱，最后心里的小恶魔终于还是安稳了下来，他被抱到床上去，床单刚刚已经被横山换过了，他躺在温暖还带着清香的被褥里，不一会就昏昏欲睡了。  
锦户硬撑着横山洗完澡回到自己身边，他抓着横山的手这才安心的睡过去了。  
横山亲亲他的头顶：  
   
“生日快乐，亮。”  
   
 


End file.
